Adair
by Sympathetic-Moron
Summary: Lucius has been severly injured in the fight against Dumbledore and is taken by Draco to agrey clinic. I don't own any of the characters of the settings and such I only own  sorta  this story


Adair (Exalted) smiled at his mother as he helped her out of the taxi. She wasn't his real mother but since he had no memories of the first seventeen years of his life he thought of her as such. Berenice (Victorious) smiled back at him she was glad she was the one to find him beaten and bloody in the alley that day a half a year ago.

_:Flash Back:_

_She had been walking down the street to The Leaky Cauldron when she heard someone whimpering in the ally by the pub. She started to walk by until the need to see if the person there was alright became too great. Cursing her damnable curiosity she walked into the alley and nearly screamed her head off as a hand grabbed her ankle. Until she saw the bruised and battered person it belonged to. He had wavy black hair falling messily around his confused face. He had pale skin that she would have compared to snow if it wasn't so cliché, but his most startling feature (in her opinion) were his eyes were a color that was reminiscent of emeralds and the greenest forests. He whimpered again snapping her out of her daze and pushing her into action._

_She had had to cast every healing charm she knew just to get him on his feet long enough to make it to her original destination to get help from a real healer, one that could stop the blood that was still running down the stranger's back and soaking into the floor. As it turns out Tom was more than willing to get help from St. Mungos. It wasn't until they got there and the staff started asking questions did she find out that the man she had rescued had no memory of anything before awakening in that alley and so couldn't tell them what happened to him. Within hours he was asleep in one of the hospital beds and it was decided that until his memory returned he was to live with her._

_:End:_

To this day Berenice swears that it was Adair's (the name she gave him) powers that had made her check because she was not normally a very curious person, and mediwitch assigned to Adair had said that he was an elf of some sort or other. Berenice sighed and followed Adair into The Leaky Cauldron. Adair had been going to a grey clinic that didn't care who they helped as long as the person was healed to learn and help out for a while now, but she still missed having him around. Her face turned cloudy while at St. Mungos last they had told her his age and she hadn't wanted to believe that he was that old and still so small the healers had said it was due to severe malnutrition and that they couldn't do anything about it. They had also said he showed signs of constant abuse starting from around age of two it was horrifying to think about. The healers surmised that the reason for his memory loss Adair suppressing the bad memories and that he wasn't likely to get his memories back any time soon, Berenice didn't blame him.

"I'm leaving now. Do you need anything?" Adair asked. Berenice shook her head smiling again.

"No I'm fine, have a good time." Adair nodded and went running off in the direction of the portkey set up to take him to the clinic. Berenice sighed again and started to read the paper. It was about another deatheater attack and on the last page was an article about the continuing search for Harry Potter and a plea for any information on him.

88888888

The first thing Adair heard when he got to the clinic was shouting the voice sounded vaguely familiar, but Adair brushed it off he had no desire to remember anything.

"You, Healer I demand you attend to my father this instant!" Adair turned to see a man around his age with blonde hair and silver eyes glaring at him over the person lying in his lap.

"I'm not fully trai—"

"I don't care heal my father now!" Adair looked down at the bleeding man biting his lip it looked pretty bad.

"Why not wait for—"

"Because he's dying you pillock! Now I don't care if you're the ruddy boy-who-lived just fix him." The man yelled furiously. Adair glared, but kneeled next to his new patient anyway. The wounds were impossible to fix the man's father was as good as dead already and that's why there had been no other healers trying to fix him, but Adair felt obligated to try never the less. He leaned over and placed his hand on giant hole in his patient's stomach and used the other hand to pull his face up and kiss him firmly on the mouth. Adair used his tongue to force the dying man's mouth open so he was able to wrap his tongue around the one already occupying the mouth.

88888888

Draco was furious. He had gone to that particular clinic because they would see Lucius's dark mark as a reason not to heal him, but when he had walked in the door they had refused to even try to heal him saying he's as good as dead he already knew that, but it wouldn't hurt them to help… much. Then a really attractive male in a healers attire walked in and agreed to, but now he was kissing his father and for into his mouth. Draco had just made up his mind to kill the lot of them when he noticed slowly, but surely the hole was healing.

Draco decided to wait and see what happens.

888888888

Adair was honestly shocked when he felt the tongue move on its own as it shoved itself in his mouth and started exploring. Adair pulled back slowly so not to injure his patient more. The man groaned and opened his eyes blinking at the light.

"He should be fine now." Adair said.

"What the hell are you; even I know he shouldn't have survived." Draco said contemplating whether or not to hit Adair for taking advantage of his father or to thank him for saving his life. When Adair pushed his hair behind his ear (a nervous habit he picked up) Draco noted the pointed ears and his eyes widened. "Oh, you're an elf well that makes sense." Elvin birthers were known for their tremendous healing abilities, but they rarely healed anyone outside of their clans and Draco got the sneaking suspicion he knew why now.

"As interesting as this is why the hell was he kissing me." Lucius said finally getting fed up with being ignored. Adair blushed so red he thought his head would blow up.

"I'm sorry I just was trying to heal you, you were about to die in you son's lap and I—" Adair got up and ran out the door completely and totally embarrassed.

"Great, now you scared him off he was a freakin' birther you know one of those people the Dark Lord has been trying to get from the elves for years and this one used to be a wizard so he doesn't have a whole army of elves protecting him. The Dark Lord will be furious with us for not grabbing him while we had the chance." Draco said annoyed, "We can't just lie to him he'll know that you should have died today he'll figure it out." Lucius started cursing at himself he knew how bad a mood the Dark Lord would be in then it wouldn't be pretty.

A.N.: In case you hadn't figured out Adair is Harry. Oh, and the parentheses in the first paragraph are the meanings of the names and yes they are real names.


End file.
